Surprise! We're taking over another planet!
by Decepticon-Kat
Summary: Zim's sister, Zel, decides to visit earth. Dib tries to get to another planet. And the worst of all...GIR and Zel's robot, Roger (R.G.R), Meet eachother. Explosions are bound to happen. Slag-summary, i know. REVIEW!...or don't XD Warning: Possible character death? I OWN NO-TING!
1. The horrible beginning!

"MASTER! MAAAAASTER! I CAN'T FIND MY HEAD!" GIR ran around screaming.

"How could you even say that GIR if you had no head..." Suddenly GIR put his hands on his face and claimed he found his head.

"Now would you stop fooling around, hand me the new power amplifier" Zim used his free hand to work on something, while sticking his other hand out so he could grab the power amplifier. He saw GIR put the device on the table next to him, and tried to reach for it. He kept reaching closer, without taking his eyes off his other project. Eventually...

"GIR! Where is th- OOOOFFF!" Zim fell to the floor and grabbed the amplifier. (I'm gonna nickname it the AMP, instead of typing Aplifier all the time.)

"I put it on the zebra next to yooo!"

"Yeah...okay." Zim stood up and walked to the elevator.

"Computer."

"Whaaaaaaat..." The always annoyed computer asked.

"Bring me to the living room, and get my disguise."

"Okay...whatever...Oh and by the way, someones at the door."

"Who?"

"I don't know..."

"But I programmed you to identify all life within the perimeter."

"I know, but I'm too lazy to scan the perimeter everyday, so I deleted the programming."

"You WHAT?!"

"I...uhh...GIR DID IT."

And with that, the computer shut off.

Zim put on his disguise and walked into the living room.

_At Dib's house._

"Gaz I don't understand why no one can recognize that Zim's an alien!"

"Are you really going on about this again, Dib?" Gaz sat on the couch playing her GameSlave2 again.

"Of course I am! I'm just glad you think Zim's an alien too."

"I actually think that we're all aliens, and Zim's the only human."

"..."

"..."

Wha-? That's no even possible." Dib half thought to himself.

"Believe what you want, Dib, I believe that someday, we will take over another planet like aliens." Gaz said sarcasticly, but Dib din't seem to notice.

"YOU JUST GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA!"

"Great, now I feel like I helped you...I'm going upstairs."

Zim soon arrived at the door. He reached for the door nob and opened it, he HATED what he saw.

"HEY BRO!" An Irken the same size as Zim leaped over and hugged him almost to the point of suffocating.

"K-Let-G-o...N-now...ehe..." Zim's vision started to go black.

"Oh sorry...I just havn't seen you in over 70 years!" The girl Irken let go of Zim and stood in the doorway.

"Yeah...nice to see you to-Oh NO! GET INSIDE! You have no disguise!" Zim quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her in.

"Let go of my arm or I will call Roger!"

"Oh yeah...Roger, Ehe...I forgot about him. Is he dead yet!? PLEASE SAY HE'S DEAD!" Zim shook her furiously.

"N-no! He-e's n-not d-dead yet! LET GO OF ME!" Zim instantly let go.

"Sorry sis...I just really wanted GIR's evil twin to be dead."

"Roger's not evil..." Zim's sister glared at him.

"Hehe...right. So the time he almost killed me wasn't evil?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

"Anyway," Zim's sister started. "I can't wait for you to come back to Irk with me! We can finally prank the Tallest with pie again!"

"Eheh...yeah, right...Leave earth." Zim tried to smile.

"GAZ I HAVE THE SHIP READY!"

"Yep..." Gaz completely ignored Dib.

"Can't you be proud of one amazing thing I've done?"

"When you do something amazing, tell me, and I'll think about it."

"Very encouraging Gaz. Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna save the earth...AGAIN!"

Dib ran across the hall and to the garage. He had originaly taken Tak's ship, but Zim had destroyed that. Instead, Dib found another crashed Irken ship. He found it about a day ago, and stuck it in the garage.

"I can't wait! I'm going to another planet!"

"What do you mean your staying on this planet!?"

"I have to! The Tallest made me an Invader! And your an Invader too! Shouldn't _you_ be on _your_ planet?"

"Oh that. I blew it up."

"_Exactly!..._ why you'll be leaving." Zim shoved his sister out the door.

"B-but you can't destroy it, why can't I try?"

"BECAUSEIT'SMYPLANETTODESTROY!" _**(SLAM!) **_The door shut in her face.

"Gaz!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm going to invade Zim's planet and stop him once and for all!"

"Okay...have fun. I'll be sure _not_ to visit your grave." She kept playing her video games.

"You know...You might be more of a threat than Zim."

"Like Zim was even a threat..."

Dib started up the ship and soon, was in space. Suddenly he got a warning from the spaceship,

"Warning, There's an unknown warning on the screen."

"No kidding...what's the real warning?" Dib asked.

"No really, that's my warning, I have no idea why there's a warning sign on my screen."

_**Part two will be up soon!**_


	2. WOW! I have no idea what's going on

"Warning, Warning, Warning!"

"Do you ever bring any _good _news!?" Dib tried to see what the problem was.

"Oh wait!" The spaceship realized something.

"You found out the problem?" Dib smiled.

"No. But there's a new font for the word 'Warning' for the screen now. Warning!. Oh and another thing, I think we're about to crash."

"What did I do to deserve this!" Dib screamed while the ship started to fall.

"Zim! ZIM! What's a matter with you?!" Zim's sister banged furiously on the door. Zim leaned towards GIR and whispered,

"She scares me."

"Give her some tacos..." GIR stared at Zim.

"Why would I give her ta-AHHH!" The door fell onto Zim, who is now lying on the floor.

*Gasp* "GIR! It's you! Roger can't wait to see you again!" Zim's sister hugged GIR like a teddy bear.

"ROGER'S HERE!? Doooz he like taquitoz!?" And with that, GIR ran for the door.

Zim shoved the door off him and walked towards his sister. She watched GIR as he found Roger sitting in the spaceship, cuddling his marshmellow. Suddenly there was an explosion outside.

"Warning, Warning, Warning."

"Shut up! We're about to die and all you can say is warning!?" Dib shouted while they fell through the planet's atmosphere.

"Well I'm an Irken ship...Irken's aren't exactly the smartest aliens."

"..." Dib just didn't know what to think, and they were still falling! Muahhaaaa!

"Oh and one more thing...Warning."

"Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Roger! Stop blowing stuff up!" Zim's sister shouted through the doorway. Zim came over.

"GIR! stop encouraging Roger!" Zim have him an evil look. GIR stopped and frowned, then shortly after, he threw a marshmellow into the ship's cannon. Sticky-stuff got everywhere...

Zim looked at his sister.

"We should go downstairs into the lab, it's not as crazy."

"But if we leave GIR and Roger outside, they'll destroy everything!"

"Exactly..." Zim had an evil grin, while his sister thought he was crazy again.

"dude, let's just go inside."

-The basement/Lab.

"This place...it's horrible." Zim's sister looked around.

"I know...It's terribly evil, it's so evil...it's...uhh...EVIL!"

"Not that kind of horrible, I mean't it's a dump down here."

"It's not my fault! GIR's the one who has waffle parties..."

"..."

-The ship crash.

A few hours later...

"How are we still crashing?!"

"I don't know. Ask again later."

"You know, I don't think we're actually crashing anymore..."

"Ya sure, so what? We're frozen in mid air? Or already on the ground..."

"I think we're frozen."

"Okay. And I'm the banana king..." The spaceship's voice sounded like it had sarcasm in it.


	3. I'm BAK! Oh look we're in space

**PART 3**

**Such heroic nonsense.****  
-**

"So If I can fix the power grid, then I can get the new Power AMP back, then we ca-" Zim was cut of by his sister.

"-Uhh we can what exactly?... do another one of your stupid plans? ."

"Wait. How did you know tha-"

"-That all your plans fail? I can read your mind. Do you always think about explosions?"

"N-NO! I'm just happy I got the Doom song outta my head..."

"Well, what does the Power AMP do?"

Zim looked over at her curiously. He never expected to describe one of his plans to his sister. He was about to speak, but a loud thump cut him off. Zim had a worried face, and ran for the door, and his sister followed.

-Outside.

"Roger ordered Chinese fooooood!" GIR screamed across the lawn, and ran into the sign that said "I Love Earth".

"Mah Chinese-y food is HERE! WHahoooooo!" Roger ran for the chinese guy.

"GIR! why did you order FOOD!?" Zim took the food and held it up so GIR and Roger couldn't reach them.

"But...m-my...taquitos...they're-they're...GONE! Wahahahaaaaa!" GIR started to cry again, but Zim stopped him.

"Focus GIR!"

"But you told me to order food?"

"FOOL! I Can't have earth food..."

"I knew that!" GIR smiled and stared at Zim.

"Your a freak."

"I Knoowwww..."

"I'mma freak too!" Roger cut in waving his arms. Zim's sister stared at them.

"Alright guys, time to go to bed now. We pretty much hate you." She grabbed the two by their heads. Roger was sucking his thumb and GIR was trying to eat his foot.

"You two are messed up." She said, while Zim gave a faint laugh in the doorway. They carried the SIRs into the basement.

"What does this button on this _HUGE_ gun do?" GIR asked, pretty much knowing what it did anyway.

"It shoots a highly concentrated ray, wich means: DON'T TOUCH IT." Zim said to him, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. GIR leaned closer, and closer to the big, red, button, calling his name. And then...

"GIR! YOU IDIOT!" Zim cried as a giant ray bursted through the room and into the other room, almost taking out his sister.

"HEY! Watch it!"Her voice echoed across the room.

When it hit the wall it shook the whole house and let out a huge bang.

-Somewhere in space. Dib's ship.

"Whoa! What was that loud noise?" Dib asked the ship.

"..."

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Yah...pretty much."

"But if you're ignoring me, how can you say something to me?"

"I-uhhh...you dropped ur pocket!" The ship suddenly yelled out. Dib looked around.

"No I di-Oh hey! I really did drop my pocket..." Meanwhile, the ship was laughing to himself(Can spaceships do that?).

"Ya know...We're still frozen." Dib started.

"don't care!"

"I think we're frozen in time. Maybe it was the Great Clock...er..something."

"STILL don't care!"

-Zim's house.

"I have a great idea!" Zim was carrying a blow torch and waving it around.

"MUAHAHAAaaaaaaaaaa!"

"ZIM! Stop trying to set everything on fire and help me fix the stupid spaceship!" His sister was using a blow torch too, she thought at this point, it was a bad idea to introduce Zim to one in the first place. They were trying to fix their ship, so they could return to Irk. Zim still wasn't happy about it.

"I don't wanna go home!" He whined like a kid.

"Your going! And your gonna like it!" His sister narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

-In space few hours later.

"Wow I can't believe we got here so fast- HEY WHAT'S THAT?" Zim pointed to a huge blue mist-stuff, which seemed to have frozen a ship in it.

"What's that!" GIR screamed. Zim's sister responded.

"It looks like a-"

"What is it!"

"It's a-"

"What is it!"

"IT'S A STINKI'N SPACESHIP YA TIN CAN!" She snapped at GIR.

"Yes my lord!" He saluted her. Zim started to speak.

"We should try to contact the ship."

His sister replied to him.

"Wow. That's one of the smartest things iv'e ever heard you say."

-Dib's ship.

"Incoming transmission, from an unknown ship." The computer notified Dib, who had been sleeping.

"Play it."

"SUCH HEROIC NONSENSE HAHAHAAAA!" Zim appeared on the screen.

"But I wasn't trying to save anyo-"

"HAahaaaaa!"

"Zim. Sto-"

"AHAHHAHAHAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa!"

"ZIM!"

"Eh?" Zim faced the screen.

"Stop laughing...nothing's funny."

"Oh right..."

Suddenly, GIR took the steering wheel of the ship, by shoving Zim to the floor, and he ran into the frozen blue graviy field.

"GIR! Look what you did! Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done!" Zim pointed to the corner, while GIR had a sad face on. Zim's sister just stared at them, with her arms crossed.

"Aww..."

Dib had been laughing on the screen the whole time, whatching Zim yell at GIR.

"Ahhaaa!"

"Stop laughing Dib, nothing's funny..." Zim yelled, using Dib's words, mocking him.

"Very funny Zim. Hey,why did The Tallests have you attack Earth all by yourself anyway? Are you obedient or just stupid?" Dib smiled.

"Oh You-you STOOOPID HUMAN!" Zim turned off the transmission.

-Dib's ship

"Well that went well." The computer spoke up.

"Ya really think so?" Dib asked, not really needing the answer.

"Hehe...No."

"..."

-Zim's Voot Cruiser

"You!" Zim pointed to his sister.

"I have a name ya know!"

"Yes, yes, whatever...grab the new Power AMP!" Zim stared at her.

"Yippa..."

Suddenly...another transmission came on the screen.

"You know we're all trapped in this gravity-portal-blue-thing-y..." Dib appeared on da screen.

"Wait! I have an idea! We blow up the gravitational pull!" Zim yelled at his sister. Dib saw her.

"Who's that?"

"Eh...who?"

"The other Irken."

"Wha-?"

"Behind you...the other Irken."

"OH! She's my sister." (HEhe...G.E. reference. :)

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. ANYWAY! YOU!" He pointed to his sister again.

"Eh...whadda ya want this time?" She responded.

"Make a bomb so we can blow up this force field-y-thing."

"Ya, sure."

-Few DAYS later...

"I got the bomb!" Zim's sister yelled.

"YES!" He looked at the gravitational pull again, seeing the blue-ish swirling around him.

"I've never seen anything this beautiful in the whole galaxy!... Okay, give me the bomb." He stuck out his hands.

"Here..." She handed him the bomb. When suddenly, GIR and Roger saw it. They took it and started to play hot potatoe.

"YIPEEE! I'm gonna eat it!" Roger held it up to his mouth, but GIR stole it away.

"GIR! Don't drop it! GIVE IT BAAAACK!" Zim tried furiously to grab the bomb. But then, GIR dropped it.


	4. WHO ARE YOU!

**PART 4**

**After a long, long hour of cleaning the mess the bomb left, to some extent, they contacted Dib.**

**"Eh...good news!" Zim started.**

**"Really?" Dib said excited.**

**"Ummm...Yes?..."**

**"Your lying aren't you..."**

**"NO! **_**YOU **_**LIEEEEE!" Zim screamed.**

**"Zim, just tell me what happened."**

**"YOU LIIEEEEE! Oh, okay. Anyways, good news: We got a bomb to free us!"**

**"Is there bad news?"**

**"No-I mean...yes! Bad news: The bomb exploded. Ehehe..." Zim glanced behind him, and tried to cover the destruction from the screen.**

**"So...where did it explode exactly?..."**

**"Where did what explode?"**

**"The bomb."**

**"What bomb?"**

**"THE BOMB, ZIM! THE BOMB!"**

**"Oh...OH YES! It ummm...exploded in...YOUR SPACESHIP!"**

**"That's impossible, considering I'm in my ship, yet nothing has happened for the past hour."**

**Zim's sister noticed how Zim was being stupid again, so she shoved Zim to the floor with a clunk. After Zim yelled, she moved the camera to show the huge explosion the bomb left.**

**"Where do you think the bomb exploded, Dib?" She asked.**

**-To Dib's ship-**

**"I think the bomb exploded in their ship." The ship's computer said.**

**"No...you really think so?" Dib asked sarcasticly. Suddenly, Zim's sister cut in.**

**"Who are you talking too? That voice sounds familiar..."**

**"Oh that, it was my spaceship's computer"**

**"Wait a minute...HEY!" She yelled.**

**"What?"**

**"HEY!"**

**"Wha-"**

**"HHHEEEEEY!"**

**"...I can see how you and Zim are related."**

**"That's my spaceship!" She yelled, ignoring Dib's comment.**

**"I just...found it." Dib was confused.**

**"Where?" She moved closer to the screen.**

**"The park across the street..."**

**"Hmmmpph...that's where I,I mean!...that's where **_**Roger**_** crashed the ship."**

**"Okay."**

**-Zim's ship-**

**"GIR Get away from the new Power AMP!" Zim shouted.**

**"Wha's this dooo!?"**

**"GRRRRrrrrrrr! GIR!" Zim tackled GIR, while his sister, and Dib just watched.**

**"Anyway..." Dib said. They started to talk about a new plan.**

**-Far, far, away...-**

**A Shadowed figure appeared on screen to another figure.**

**"You have them captured?...That was quick." The first one asked. His shadow revealed him to be slightly tall.**

**"Yes I do! And there's nothing you can do about it! HA!" The second one spoke up. He wasn't as tall.**

**"But I'm your boss..."**

**"Oh, right...hehe. I will now go get them!"**

**"I thought you said you had them captured?"**

**"I DO! They're just...not captured here." The second figure put on an innocent look.**

**"Then where?"**

**"Near home..."**

**"Well hurry up! I need that information!"**

**"NO WAY AM I HELPING YOU!"**

**"Dude, I command you. you work for me."**

**"**_**Right**_**..." The second figure slouched in his chair.**

**"Just remember not to harm them...PUT THAT CHAINSAW DOWN!"**

**The scecond one quickly stop flailing it and froze in place with the chainsaw on. He put it down and made an 'awww' expression on his face.**

**"Honestly, where do I find people like you?"**

**"Remember!...you found me on Planet Ir-"**

**"I REMEMBER! IT WAS A TRICK QUESTION!"**

**"Oh..."**

**"I'm signing off..."**

**"OKAY! I'll do that too!"**

**They both disconnected. The first figure turned around his spinning chair and spoke.**

**"Stupid Irken..."**

**-back to the two trapped ships-**

**"THIS IS ALL **_**YOUR**_** FAULT!" Zim pointed at his sister.**

**"**_**MY **_**FAULT? YOUR THE ONE WHO PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON ON THE CONTROLS!"**

**"AND YOUR THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO PRESS IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

**"AND I'M!-"**

"SHUT UP GIR!" They both yelled at GIR. GIR's little antenna thingy dropped down in sadness, and he started to shed tears.

**"Look what you did Zim!"**

**"What **_**I**_** did?! You made GIR cry!" He pointed to GIR who wasn't crying anymore, he was knawing on a chicken leg.**

**"What **_**I**_** did!?YOU'R-"**

**"WOULDYOUJUSTSHUTUPALREADY?!" Dib cut in through the ships' communicators. Zim and his sister stopped arguing. They noticed another spaceship comming closer to them. It was a Spittle Runner, like Tak's, but less scary looking. Zim pressed a button and shut down everything, even the communacation with Dib.**

**"Hey! Zim what're you doi-" Were Dib's last words for the moment. Zim's sister whispered to Zim.**

**"Why'd you turn everything off?..."**

**"Because I know that ship." Zim just stared at the ship in front of them. It was just about the same size as Zim's Voot Cruiser.**

**"What kind of aliens are they?" Zim's sister tried to get a better look.**

**"It's not what kind, but who." Zim shoved his sister back further into the ship. Somehow, Zim knew exactly who this was. Roger couldn't take the pressure, so he turned the ship back on **_**and **_**opened a communication with the other ship.**

**"HI SPACE MONKEY! GIVE ME NACHO!"**

**GIR noticed Roger was having fun without him.**

**"HI! GIVE ME TACO!" GIR yelled while shoving Roger away.**

**"NO GIR, NO!" Zim shouted while reaching for GIR. Suddenly the dark figure appeared on their screen.**

**"Hello, ZIM! AHHAHAHHAHAHaaaaaaaaaa!" The figure stepped into the light on screen. It revealed someone Zim never wanted to see again.**

**"N-no...It can't...your supposed to b-be...-" Zim was cut off.**

**"Dead?...I know."**


	5. DUH! Who'dya think I was?

**PART 5**

**"I figured you would get stuck in my black hole! I, Jay, am the master of traps! AHhahahaaaaaa!" **

**"But we're not in a black hole..." Zim looked confused.**

**"Oh, your not?...right."**

**"What do you want Jay?" Zim asked. Zim pulled up a communication window with Dib.**

**"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi to Zel...so HI ZEL!" Jay smiled.**

**Zel shoved Zim to the floor again.**

**"HI JAY!" After she replied, Zim got back up.**

**"Would you stop shoving me to the floor!?" He grabbed Zel's arm and moved her aside.**

**"Wow...those Irkens make you seem...not so stupid." Dib spoke up. Zim growled at Dib, while Jay aimed some kind of weapon at them from his ship.**

**"Is that a giant chainsaw?..." Dib was the first to notice it.**

**"YES!" Jay yelled.**

**"What kinda weapon is a giant chainsaw?" Zim asked curiously, while Jay just stared at him.**

**"It's effective..."**

**"There's a giant dent in it." Zel spoke up.**

**"Would you believe me if I told you the Brittish cat did that?"**

**"What the heck is a Brittish cat?..." Zim stared at Jay in confusion.**

**"Anyway, why are you really here?" Zim asked, making a fist at the screen.**

**"And who are you?" Dib screamed.**

**"Did you not catch me the first time? I'm Jay..."**

**"Oh right...NOW I SOUND STUPID TOO!" Dib closed the communications window.**

**"I'll tell you right now I don't work for the Tallests!" Jay crossed his arms.**

**"Neither do I!" Zel, shoved Zim to the floor again, and yelled to Jay. Zim was kinda shocked, his siblings didn't obey the Tallests?**

**"YOU BOTH DON'T FOLLOW THE TALLESTS!?"**

**"I was kidding..." Zel crossed her arms.**

**"SO WAS I!" Jay screamed.**

**Dib turned his communicator back on.**

**"So wait...who exactly are you again?" Dib asked Jay.**

**"OH MY GOSH! I'M JAY!"**

**"No, not your name, I mean...ugh."**

**"I'm Zim's brother." Jay cut in.**

**"Huh?"**

**"I can read yo mind!... YO!"**

**"Now your scaring me..."**

**"He scares everyone Dib..." Zim opened a 3 way communication between Dib and Zim's brother. Zel was already in Zim's ship, so he didn't need another communication.**

**"Wait...how come both your siblings can read minds but you can't?" Dib asked Zim, who was drinking a slushie GIR made him.**

**"OH I CAN READ YO M-I mean...YOUR mind!" Zim threw the slushie at Zel.  
*Zel screams in the background* "AHHHHH! IT BURNS!"**

**"If you can read my mind then prove it. What am I thinking of?"**

**"MOLDY CHEESE! HA!" Zim, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.**

**"Uhhhh...why would I think of Moldy che-You know what...forget it."**

**-Couple hours later. The force field retreats, letting the 3 ships free-**

**"Hey how'd that happen?" Dib questioned.**

**"How'd what happen? I was sleeping for...uhhh...what day is it?" Zim just woke up.**

**"We're on a dwarf!" Roger suddenly screamed in Zel's face, making her wake up too.**

**"Roger I swear, If you don't shut up, I'M GONNA FRY YOUR CIRCUTS LIKE I DID TO OPTIMUS PRIME!" She snapped at Roger.**

**"Y-you killed Optimus Prime?" Dib asked.**

**"YA and that idiot Wreckgar too...When he died I shouted in his face. I said I am Zel, I am only good for one thing...MURDER! HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA !"**

**"You sound worse than Zim. Hey, where's Jay?"**

**-Some random location-**

**Jay was talking to his commander through a screen.**

**"I found zem! I found zem ALL!" Jay spoke up.**

**"I thought you already found them..."**

**"Yeah..." This time, Jay was talking to two commanders. He could only see the glow in their eyes. One pair red, the other pair, purple.**

**-Zim and Dib's ships-**

**"So wait...Is Jay a good guy?" Dib asked Zim.**

**"Course he's-"**

**"FINALLY SOMEONE WHO'S NOT EVIL!"**

**"-Not."**

**"Oh great! Just great, another evil alien from Irk!" Dib banged his fists on the ship's controls.**

**"Hey! Watch it human!" The computer yelled.**

**"Oh sorry." Dib kept forgetting that the ship was alive.**

**"I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!" Zel spoke up. Zim stared at her. He thought that she thought she was better than him.**

**"Another **_**great **_**plan I hope..." There was anger in his words.**

**"We take our ships, since we're free now, and we land on that nearby planet and make a temporary camp!"**

**"That's great Zel..." **


	6. Rain-y Doom, Soggy, Wet, DOOM

**Part. 6**

**"Oh slag..."**

***BOOM***

**"ZIIIIIIIM!"**

**Zim shrugged. Everyone was staring at him.**

**"How on Irk do you manage to shoot my ship?" Jay screamed as he banged on the Voot's windshield.**

**"Let me in you pathetic excuse for an Irken!" **

**Zel opened the windshield, but then slapped her brother.**

**"Language! I don't care if Zim's, stupid, idiotic, dumb, a retard..."**

**"HEY!"**

**"Point is...ummm" **

**"THAT right there proves **_**my**_** point." Jay put his hands on his hips and looked proud.**

**"You guys are JERKS!" Zim yelled.**

**"Well...I guess I'm riding with you guys now...since **_**someone**_**, not naming any names, blew up my ship..." Jay shot a death glare at Zim.**

**"How many times do I have to say sorry? MAN! TALK ABOUT BEATING A DEAD PAK!"**

**-Few hours l8tR...-**

**"Okay...let's set up a base. GIR!" Zim hopped out of the Voot Cruiser.**

**"Yes mah lord!" GIR's eyes turned red.**

**"Stop chewing on Zel's arm!" Zel stood there completely still. She had a blank face like, 'Get this **_**thing **_**off me'. GIR got off and ran away with Roger, and made a fort in a tree. Zim walked up to a hill after he 'Parked' the ship. (He really just crashed into a rock...) He stood on the hill glancing over the valley below.**

**"Zim, stop thinking about stabbing me during a civil war down there..." Zel walked up to him. He turned around and tried to look as innocent as he could.**

**"hehe...WHAT WAR? O.o"**

**"You slaggi'n know what war!" She glared at Zim who froze with his hands in the air.**

**"Darn...forgot you read minds." -.-**

**-3 hours later-**

**"Okay look, if we walk a bit further, we should come to a cave. We can spend the night in it an-"**

**"NOOOOO!...I mean...yay." Zim cut off Dib, who was holding a GPS type thing-y...**

**"What's your problem Zim?" Dib turned around.**

**"Nothing...I just..." Zim glanced around and saw a tree.**

**"...We could...sleep under a tree! YES! I AM AMAZING!" Jay walked up to him.**

**"Why would we sleep under a tree...when it's about to rain."**

**Zim suddenly looked up at the sky. He was right, it looked like a storm was coming.**

**"Eh...okay...****I guess****." Zim mumbled. Zel walked up beside him.**

**"What? Liquid falling from the sky? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLANET!?" She stared at the clouds.**

**"Earth has rain too..." Zim said.**

**"Figures...the only decent planet in this galaxy is Irk" They slowly walked into the cave. Jay turned to Zim.**

**"What's so wrong about sleeping in a cave?...Minus the bats, mud, drippy water, me in the dark with a shotgun..."**

**"WhOa!...What's up with the shotgun?..." Zim stared at him O.-**

**"I keep it...in case the bats try to kill meh."**

**"I swear, later tonight, I'm gonna rip your antennae off..." Zim smiled.**

**-Cave-**

**"Okay so you sleep over there, you sleep there, and I sleep here." Dib pointed to various spots.**

**"What about me?" Zim crossed his arms.**

**"Right...your still alive. -.- Okay. Uhhh...you can sleep outside."**

**"Slaggi'n human..." Zim chose to sleep in the corner of the cavern.**

**"I HAVE A QUESTION!" Zel raised her hand as if she was in school. Dib got up.**

**"Yes?" **_**Freak.**_

**"Where's my bed?"**

**Dib facepalmed.**

**"We're in a cave Zel..."**

**"Riiiiight..."**

**-2 hours later-(11:00 PM)**

**Jay woke up. His eyes glowed in the pitch black darkness. (Creepy...) He took out a gun from his PAK. He was carefull not to make a sound. Jay made his way towards Zel, he grabbed her by the neck and aimed the gun at her head.**

**"SHHH! Don't say a word..." Zel put her hands by her neck, trying to push Jay's hands away from choking her. Zel kicked a rock from the ground and it hit Zim.**

**"Owe! HEY I WAS SLEEPI-...Jay?" Zim stood up and saw his brother holding at gun to his sister.**

**"Jay! What're you doing!?" Zim leaned forward.**

**"STOP! Stay there or I shoot her." With that, Dib soon woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Zim, then over to Jay.**

**"GREAT! Another witness..." Jay said rolling his eyes.**

**"JAY WHY?" Zim yelled.**

**"Because I'm getting a lot of cash for this! Plus...your soul is a cavern of lies..."**

**"But why Zel? And what the heck does my soul have to do with anything?"**

**"Actually...she's not the one I'm getting paid to kill." Jay took the shotgun away from Zel's head and aimed for Zim. Zim stared at Jay, and Jay pulled the trigger.**

**"NOOOO!" Zel shoved Jay away from her and she ran over towards Zim. He was lying on the cave floor.**

**"Zim?" Dib looked over and saw the Irken on the ground, covered in blood. Zel grabbed him and turned around to see if Jay still had the gun pointed at them. Jay was gone.**

**"Zim! ZIIIIM! Can you hear me!?" Zel screamed.**

**"Ummm...ya know Zel, maybe he could hear you if you got of his antennae." Dib glanced down at her feet.**

**"Oh...riiiight." She picked up Zim. She looked at where he was shot, in the side.**

**"He's not dead!" She said. She also noticed something else.**

**"Dib, we need to find Jay."**

**"YA!-Wait...why?"**

**"Because he has the medical kit..."**

**"Slag..."**

**-2 hours later, 4:00 AM-**

**Dib ran outside to find Jay, while Zel kept Zim in the cave. He was still breathing, but he looked dead. **

**-forest-**

**Dib ran after Jay but slipped in the mud. He looked up towards the sky. It was sprinkling rain.**

**"Auugh...Hey, how is Jay gonna survive in all this rain?" Dib spoke to no one.**

**-Jay, running-**

**"AHHHHHHH! RAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNN!"**

**-Dib, in the forest-**

**"I better head back to the cave..." Dib turned around.**

**-Cavern-**

**"I knew Jay was evil..." Zel said to herself.**

**"N-no...you...didn't..." **

***Gasp* "ZIM!? Zim are you okay?! And YA! I **_**did**_** know he was evil..." Zel looked down at him. Zim lifted his head, and opened his eyes a bit.**

**"Jay left, and Dib ran after him...Jay took the medical kit."**

**"Jerk..." Zim dropped his head again.**

**"GUYS!" Dib ran to the entrance of the cave. He was soaked, because it started to downpour.**

**"Jay ran too far, and I lost him in the fog..." Dib walked over to a rock and sat down.**

**"...Vyt" Zim tried to say something.**

**"**_**Vyt?**_** What the heck is a Vyt?" Zel looked at him as if he was crazy...which he kinda was.**

**"Voot!..." Zim shouted then fell down again, sticking his tongue out.**

**"Oh right...Jay might have taken that..." Dib said.**

**"Your no help at all, ya know that?" Zel asked him.**

**"I know." He walked away.**


	7. I'm disapearing into da darknessnooo!

_**PART 7**_

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**_**  
**_**I do not own Invader Zim, or any references I put in this story. Example: Slag-(Transformers)-I don't own that. If I owned Invader Zim, there would have been about 200 episodes made ^.^**

**AND if I owned transformers, I would have made a whole movie about Starscream, or the Decepticons.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

**-Cavern, 6:00 AM-**

**"Dib!" Zel screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**"WHAT!? I'm trying to-AUCK!" Dib was trying to make a small knife with a stick, but hit his head on a stalagtite. He threw the stick on the ground, which made a splash in the cave puddle. Dib was once again soaked.**

**"Eugh...what is it now Zel?"**

**"I'm hungry! Did you make a knife yet? I wanna stab something...or someONE...Hehe."**

**"One: I don't care. Two: No I'm not done, because you called me over here while I was working. And thre: Your starting to scare me more than Zim scares me..."**

**"Hmmph...Can't you just try to find Jay?" Zel layed down on a rock.**

**"Why don't you find him? I'm trying to make a knife." Dib started to walk back towards the little cut-out in the side of the cave. Zel stood up and grabbed Dib's semi-sharp stick.**

**"HEY! That was mine!"**

**"Yes...but I doubt it would do you much good at this point..." Zel inspected the stick. She was right, it was soaked and rotting apart.**

**"Then what's the point in you having it?"**

**"It looks cool..."**

**"It's soaking wet..."**

**"It's also **_**cool**_**..."**

**"Meh..."**

**-Forest-**

**"AGHH! I wish I had Zim's spaceship..." Jay kept walking through the wet forest. He has smoking from the rain earlier, but found a bunch of trees to cover him from the rain. Every now and then, some drops of rain would leak through the trees and fall on Jay.**

**-Cavern-**

**"NOOO..." Zim whined, while keeping his eyes closed and lying on the ground of the cave.**

**"I have to go Zim, so shuttup!" Zel started to walk towards the entrance when, all of a sudden, something grabbed her.**

**"Don't leeeaaave meee..." Zim had grabbed onto her legs and she started dragging him.**

**"Get of me bug!"**

**"Meaaan! Ouch!-Stop!...It **_**hurts**_**."**

**"Well...maybe if you'd let go, and stopped bleeding everywhere, you'd be in less pain."**

**"I'm **_**not**_**." Zim let go and he dropped down face-first on the ground.**

**"Yes, you are bleeding everywhere..."**

**"Mfhhfhffhfzzzfhmmmm..." Zel leaned closer to him, trying figure out what he was saying.**

**"Wha?..."**

**"MMMMFFHHZZZFZFHHHMMM..." Zim's speech was muffled from him being on his face.**

**"AUGH! You don't make any sense!...wait I can read yo mind! YO!" She said.**

_**"Why do you say 'read yo mind, yo'...?"**_** Zel read Zim's mind.**

**"Because I **_**can**_**!" She stuck out her tongue, which Zim can't see anyway, 'cause he's on da ground.**

**"I'm leaving now..." Zel walked out of the cave. Zim lifted his head up.**

**"Noooooooo..." And his head dropped back down.**

**-2 hours l8tR-**

**Dib walked out of the cut-out in the cave and into the 'room' Zim was lying in. He walked over to a rock and put his new 'weapon' on it (It was really just another stick). He started to actually make a sharp edge on the thing when he heard something behind him.**

**"Zim?" He looked around, but Zim was sleeping where he was before (I know Irkens don't normaly sleep, but Zim is sleeping right now). Dib turned around and headed back for the cut-out in the cave, where he had some sharp sticks (A lot good sharp sticks'll do...). **

**"AHHHHH!-Mffhmhmmmm!"**

**"ZIM!?" Dib bolted around, only to find Zim gone.**

**"Z-Zim...?" Dib slowly walked further into the cave, where he heard the scream come from.**

**"Oh slag, I gotta go further into this creepy cave..." He said to himself, as he made his way into the dark creepy **_**death-cave**_**... Just kidding!...(Maybe)**

**-Forest-**

**Zel had been walking for about 2 and a half hours. It had stopped raining, but it was soggy and wet. She kept walking when,**

**"OOF!" She tripped on a root on the ground.**

**"Auck..." She was covered in water.**

**"Ewe...Ahhhhh!" She ran around in circles, hoping that would get rid of the burning.**

**-cave-**

**Dib made his way into the cave. He had brought the defective flashlight Zel kept with her, but it was flickering and it was kinda hard to see anything.**

**"Aww...slag." The flashlight finally went out. Everything was dark. Dib kept walking further and further. **_**What if it took Zim and killed him? What if it kills me next...**_** Dib tried not to think of his death. He tried to get the flashlight working again, but then the batteries fell out.**

**Darkness... O.o**


End file.
